Winter Months
by idig4skullz
Summary: It's Christmas time and Satoshi decides he wants to confess his love for Naomi. That's about it! Cute NaomixSatoshi oneshot!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Winter Months

The chill of the December days did nothing to deter Satoshi from his mission. Right after school he had immediately rushed away from his friends despite their questions as to where he was going. He felt a bit bad for ignoring them and running straight away, especially from Naomi. She didn't know it, but she was the main reason he dashed from the school and was now currently braving the harsh winter winds. This was nothing to him though; he'd brave a lot worse for her.

He hoped that she would appreciate his efforts and he figured it was dumb of him to hope, because he knew she would. Naomi appreciates everything that's handed to her, all of her friends, and every breath she takes, just because she was that kind of person. That's what he found himself loving about her. Those qualities were what drew him to her in the first place.

Naomi was always ready to assist, putting herself before others. Even if it was the most daunting task, she did it with a smile on her face and a good attitude behind that. She was warm and bubbly all of the time and he really did enjoy her positive energy. It didn't take not two weeks of him first meeting her for him to fall head over heels. They had met on their first day of school when they both found each other lost in the hallways.

"Hey," she had said. "Are you looking for your class?"

"Well, I was," he grumbled. "Now I'm just giving up. If I haven't found it by now, I don't think I ever will."

"Ah! Don't give up . . . um . . .?"

"Mochida Satoshi."

"Okay Mochida. What class are you looking for?"

"2-9."

"Me too!" she giggled. "Want to look together?"

He smiled at the fact of finding a friend on his first day. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay!" she said, and they walked off together. "By the way, I'm Nakashima Naomi."

Two weeks later, Ayumi Shinozaki had joined them in their group of friends, but Satoshi found himself absolutely infatuated with just Naomi. Her brown eyes, and sweet smile, and button nose just killed him, along with her cheeks that _always _seemed to have a tint of red to them. She had come over a few nights out of the week to study with him in _casual attire,_ allowing him to take notice of her long, creamy legs, round butt, and yes, her large chest.

He had noticed her physical features _after_ he fell in love with her though, but when he actually _did _notice them, it just added fuel to the fire. Months went on and on and he found himself growing closer and closer with the brunette beauty, until today, when he'd finally try to confess his love to her.

Pushing open the door to the shop, he was greeted by a bell ringing, alerting everyone that he was there. He knew exactly what he had come for. Naomi had been mentioning a Pomeranian puppy here at the shop. Well, actually it was more like obsessing than mentioning. She was saving up money to get it, but Satoshi decided that since he had the money, he'd go ahead and buy it for her. It boosted his confidence quite a lot knowing that he was getting her something that he _knew _she wanted.

Making his way over to the cage, he searched for it and spotted it almost immediately. It was unlike all of the others and he figured that was why Naomi liked it so much. All of the Pomeranians were a light brown and chestnut color and though they were cute, it was unlike the one she wanted. She had her eye on the odd one out which was _all _white. Not to mention that, but it was the runt, and when someone came up to look at the dogs, the others pushed it to the back, hiding it. It was just like Naomi to want to give the most unfortunate puppy a home.

Satoshi smiled and approached the man behind the counter. "Sir?"

The man put down his magazine and looked up with curious eyes. "Yes?"

"I want a dog."

"Finally," he said, in relief. "There are so many here and when I got them I figured someone would come and buy one, but no luck. Until you."

He took the top off of the cage and looked back at Satoshi. "Which one?"

"The white one."

"You sure?" he asked, picking up the dog roughly. "He's a runt."

"I'm sure," Satoshi said, eagerly wanting the get the puppy out of the man's rough hands.

"You should probably stick with one of the others . . . this one's just not-

"Sir, please. I know I want that dog."

The man looked sad for a moment, before nodding and leading Satoshi back to the counter. Satoshi paid and accepted the dog into his arms. He made a bee line for the door, ready to present it to Naomi when the man stopped him.

"You know, there's a young girl who comes up here a few times out of the week to see it. I know she wants it and that's why I tried to stop you. That probably makes me a bad manager, thwarting my chances to make a sale, but it's going to be hard to tell her someone got it."

"Don't worry," Satoshi said, smiling. "I'm buying it for her."

"Oh really?" he said, lighting up. "Well tell her I said Merry Christmas. Because I know that's what she wanted."

Satoshi nodded and then headed back outside, noticing snow covering the ground. Gently, he placed the puppy inside of his jacket trying to keep it warm. It squirmed a bit, before poking its head out to see.

"You're probably making me look ridiculous," Satoshi laughed, rubbing its head. "But it is Christmas, so I won't get angry over it."

He started to walk towards Naomi's house in the falling snow, the puppy barking and chomping at the snowflakes. It got him a lot of looks, but he figured it was just putting people in a good mood. I mean, how could a puppy trying to catch snowflakes in its mouth not make you happy? Cars weren't out of the road for once and it allowed him to take in the beauty of the streets. Everything was slowly becoming covered in a layer of snow and the white overcast was almost as bright as the sun.

"Man," Satoshi said to the puppy. "It sure it beautiful out here."

Of course the puppy ignored him, busy with his snowflakes. As Satoshi neared Naomi's house, he turned down her street to find her walking outside, enjoying the scenery as well. His heart raced, knowing he was about to confront her and suddenly he felt as if he was burning up,_ in the snow_. He debated on whether to call her name now, and meet her halfway, or casually bump into her. But if she noticed him walking towards her, staring at her, would she think he was weird? Maybe he should act surprised, like he didn't expect to see her. But that wouldn't work, because he was in her neighborhood!

"Satoshi?!" she yelled, bringing him from his thoughts, and saving him from thinking about how to get her attention.

"Naomi!" he said, smiling as she skipped up to him.

She was immediately drawn to the bundle of white in his jacket. A large smile stretched over her face, her teeth glistening white along with the snow. "He's _so _cute!"

"Yeah . . ." he said, momentarily forgetting that he had a puppy. "Oh, uh- yeah! I know you've been wanting it, so I got it for you. . ."

She gasped and looked up him with wide eyes. "For . . . me?"

"Yeah. You've been talking all about it, so I decided why not?"

"Oh, Satoshi! Thank you!"

He plucked the puppy from his jacket and handed it to her and watched as she cuddled it to her chest. The heat inside of him was so hot, he was pretty sure he could fall onto the thickening snow and melt it. A blush started to creep over his neck, spreading up to his face. "Merry Christmas."

"Satoshi!" she yelled, hugging him tightly. "This was a big gift! You didn't have to."

"I wanted too," he said, taking a deep breath. "Because I really, really like you."

She gave him a confused look so he continued.

"I-I'm in love with you, Naomi," he whispered, embarrassment flooding over him. He worried about rejection, and when she said nothing for a few minutes, he feared the worse.

Naomi had absolutely no idea that he was in love with her. She found herself thinking back to their previous conversations and gatherings and realized he must have been hiding it very well. Throughout their friendship, she hadn't given any thought to whether she loved him or not, but now she easily could. He was cute, and sweet, and thoughtful and caring. What more could one want in a guy?

"Aww, I love you too Satoshi!" she said, smiling. She really did want to be with him. He was the best thing that could have ever happened to her, and she wanted to let him know.

"Really?!" he asked, and then looked away. "I didn't plan for you to say it back . . . I haven't practiced beyond this point."

She laughed. "Here let me finish the script."

Standing on her tip toes, Naomi gently pressed her lips to his in a kiss. He kissed her back and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer against him. They didn't separate for air, too entranced with one another. Chills ran up and down their spines, and they were both positive it wasn't from the snow. Their kiss was ended with a whimper and they separated and looked down at the puppy that was squished between them, demanding air.

"Oh!" Naomi said, pulling away from Satoshi and allowing it to breathe.

"And scene," Satoshi said, laughing.

She laughed as well and held her hand out to him. "Do you want to come in and warm up? You can't stay in those cold clothes . . ."

He blushed, his body temperature raising once again. "Don't worry; if you keep talking like that they'll be dry before we even get there."

She giggled and pulled him towards her house. "Let's hope not!"


End file.
